


我来满足你所有的性幻想

by Peach_a_boo



Category: 25 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	我来满足你所有的性幻想

酒店的门才刚刚合上，陈立农就从身后紧紧地抱住了林彦俊，用牙齿轻咬着他的耳朵问他想不想自己。林彦俊红着脸点点头，顺着他的意思乖巧地向后靠了靠，柔软的发丝轻挠着陈立农的耳朵。

 

不知不觉间陈立农已经比林彦俊高出了整整半个头。真是不公平，明明以前转头就能吻到他，现在却要微微仰头才能寻得他的唇瓣。

 

林彦俊心里想着小孩还真的是长大了。几个月不见，他身上的改变远不止那疯狂窜高的个子。他瘦了很多，眼底的黑眼圈永远也只增不减，只不过那个脱去他卫衣的动作却还是和未成年时一样粗暴。

 

酒店的室内温度偏低，厚重的卫衣刚被撩开了一个缝，冷空气就争前恐后地钻了进去，林彦俊冷得轻轻打了个寒颤。偏过头避开落在陈立农唇边黏黏糊糊的吻，不由分说地把他塞进浴室，说要等暖气来了再回床上做。

 

那人不甘心地拽着林彦俊的胳膊不肯放手，用鼻音撒娇说要洗鸳鸯浴。林彦俊板着脸对他摇了摇头，然后轻轻地掰开了他的手。

 

陈立农忍不住撇撇嘴，委屈兮兮地嘟囔着什么类似于宝贝不爱了他之类的话。看着陈立农幼稚的样子，林彦俊笑弯了眼睛，安抚性地向他承诺：“等你洗完就可以差不多拆礼物了哦。”

 

“什么礼物呀？” 陈立农问。

“迟到的生日礼物啊…”

 

陈立农的眼睛马上就亮了起来，连忙合上了浴室的门。

 

门外的林彦俊却深深地叹了一口气，拍了拍自己烧红的脸。他鼓足了勇气颤抖着拉开自己的行李箱，露出了里面藏着的猫耳和猫尾。

 

他曾经答应过年轻的恋人生日的时候要送他一份大礼。思来想去也没有什么特别的主意，最后还是觉得庸俗一点好，小情侣之间不总玩把自己送给对方的游戏吗。简单来说，今晚林彦俊打算满足他任何的性幻想。

 

小孩之前说他喜欢猫，那他今晚就扮作猫。

 

在确保窗帘被紧紧拉上、房间里也没有任何的针孔摄像头后，林彦俊这才对着化妆台前的镜子慢慢地打扮起来。

 

等陈立农再次打开浴室的门后，他迟到的成年礼物已经跪趴在地毯上静静地等了他许久。见他出来了，林彦俊犹豫了一下，最后还是决定要玩就要玩得疯一点，彻底抛弃了最后的羞耻心，轻轻地对着他学了一声猫叫。

 

刚刚18岁的陈立农几乎不敢相信眼前的场景，呆呆地站在原地连句完整的话都说不出来。他激动地蹲下身捧起恋人的脸，细细地品味着他为自己准备的惊喜。

 

林彦俊脸红的快要滴血，身上套着陈立农宽大的白衬衫，双腿赤裸，细看还像是在微微发抖的样子。头顶带着猫耳发卡，脖子上绑了一个小小的铃铛，身下还藏着一根毛茸茸的猫尾。

 

他眼里映着淡淡的水光，双手轻轻地搭在陈立农肩上，睫毛轻颤。见陈立农看自己看呆了，只好暗示性地扭了扭腰，对他软着嗓子说：“摸摸我。”

 

细腻的臀瓣磨蹭着陈立农只围着一条浴巾的下体，林彦俊大胆的举动惹得陈立农又倒抽了一口凉气。

 

这真的太刺激了，他恨不得现在就把林彦俊按在床上猛肏，但是还不行，难得恋人这么乖顺地取悦着自己，怎么说他也不能放过这只小野猫。

 

他迅速入戏，眼睛滴溜一转，想起了早上拜托经纪人买的罐装奶油。本来是为了给早餐的面包配衬的，没想到现在还能派上别的用场。

 

他亲了亲小野猫的嘴巴，把他横抱着送上床，然后走到行李附近掏出了那罐奶油，边走边摇晃着瓶身。小猫自觉地撩起上衣露出胸前的两朵的红樱，用嘴巴叼着衣服下摆，可爱的冲他眨了眨眼。

 

陈立农被他撩拨得快要发疯，噗嗤一下在他的软软的樱桃上喷上了白花花的奶油，低头品尝时他还特地跟林彦俊说了一句：“我开动了哦。”

 

他一口将奶油樱桃派含进了嘴里，甜腻的奶油入口即化，一下就露出了里面藏匿着的红樱桃。陈立农狠狠地吮吸着它，发出了像吃奶一样的声音。

 

林彦俊高高地扬起脖颈，手指情不自禁地插进陈立农的发丝里，舒服地闷哼了一声。陈立农备受鼓舞，不断地上下拨弄着林彦俊的乳头，还坏心眼地反复戳弄着他的乳孔。

 

红樱桃最后还是没能流出甜美的樱桃汁，但是陈立农却收获了比樱桃汁美味十倍以上的东西：林彦俊不可自控地泄出了奶油，嘴里发出了一声声高调的呻吟，媚得尾音都在微微颤抖。

 

陈立农终于放过了他的乳首，看着他宝贝一塌糊涂的下身还在奇怪他的宝贝怎么这么快就泄了精，他们明明才刚开始。

 

直到他把宝贝的腿向前折叠露出湿哒哒的后穴时，他才发现原来那根猫尾竟然是一个震动棒，狰狞的柱身插在林彦俊的后穴里嗡嗡作响。

 

陈立农忍住了快要脱口而出的那句脏话，取而代之狠狠地抽打了一下他的屁股，透明的爱液随着他的动作从无法闭合的臀缝缓缓地滑落，最后滴落在床单上形成了一摊水迹。

 

林彦俊塌着腰对他摇起了屁股，却始终咬着自己的下唇没再说过一句话。陈立农却恶劣地将那根震动棒推到最深，毫不留情地说：“猫咪竟然靠根震动棒就能高潮，那今晚我就拿这个来肏你好了。”

 

林彦俊含着泪摇摇头，糯糯地说：“不要这个，我要你…” 

 

陈立农坏笑着摇了摇手里的奶油罐，如法炮制地在林彦俊的乳首上喷上了一层奶油，舌尖边围着乳珠打转边把震动棒推的更深。林彦俊浑身像过电一样抖成了筛子，轻轻地推了推陈立农的肩膀，带着哭腔的求饶。

 

陈立农笑得更厉害：“彦俊又要靠着这根假玩具高潮了吗？这是具淫荡的身体啊。”

 

林彦俊抓住他推着震动棒的手，颤颤巍巍地说：“不…不要……起…起码试试你的大家伙。”

 

说完他就坐起身来抢过了陈立农手里的奶油罐，猛地在陈立农的阴茎上裹上了一层奶油，又往自己大张着的后穴喷了还一些。

 

奶油罐他被随意搁置在了床的一边，陈立农粗长的阴茎被林彦俊含进了口里，像吃棒棒糖一样从底部吮吸到了顶端，害得他嘴角跟舌尖上全是脏兮兮的奶油和腺液。陈立农被吸的舒服了，奖励般的将震动棒调大了一档，黑色的猫尾在林彦俊敏感的地方毫不留情地疯狂顶弄着。

 

可能是被肏得舒服了，林彦俊吞吐得比平时还要卖力甚至还压着嗓子替陈立农做了好几次深喉。不到一会儿，他被身下如潮水般袭来的快感弄得快要崩溃。身上没有的力气全都被转移到了紧紧绞着震动棒的后穴，后穴翁动着快要高潮，林彦俊感觉自己又处在了边缘处，忍不住觉得这实在是太丢脸了。

 

他慢慢地吐出嘴里的性器，顶端的腺液与他的被肏得艳红的嘴角间拉出了透明的银丝，画面色情得不行。他被震动棒插得快要发疯，忍不住觉得如果是农农的话该有多好，他那玩意既有温度又有力度，一定会被震动棒插舒服几百倍。想到这，他抬起眼睛抓住陈立农的上衣领子焦急地摇着屁股：“陈立农…”

 

“嗯？”

“干我呀…你快点…”

 

陈立农满意于他的主动，眯着眼睛抽出了林彦俊后穴里的震动棒，将顶端抵在林彦俊的穴口前，又温柔地摸了摸他的腰窝询问着通关密语。

 

“插进来，农农，快点，插进来！”

 

随着一声低沉的遵命，湿滑得龟头瞬间滑入了林彦俊柔软的后穴里，过程像是劈开黄油一般得顺畅。肉穴紧紧地吸附这外来的侵略者，陈立农每抽插一下都能带出点嫩红的媚肉。林彦俊的身子随着极致的快感抽搐着，忽然起身抱住了陈立农的背，在上面留下了道道抓痕。

 

陈立农越插越深，林彦俊总有种他快要捅到自己肚子的错觉，伸手隔着薄薄的肚皮企图感受着它的存在。意识恍惚间，他甚至能感觉自己的下腹都随着的他的动作被顶出了形状。

 

这真的太深了。

 

在龟头又一次用力碾过他的敏感点时，他忍不住落了泪，嘴里含糊不清地呻吟着什么。陈立农搓揉着着林彦俊敏感的乳尖，说起了下流话：“小猫咪今天怎么这么敏感啊，被插得淫水直流真的有那么爽吗？” 

 

林彦俊也不回答他，只是自顾自地掉着眼泪，头上的发卡都被他折腾掉了一半。他全身上下都湿漉漉的，不是汗液就是精液和爱液，没一处是干净的，活像是一只被水打湿的猫咪。

 

猫咪吐着软舌冲陈立农索吻，陈立农自然地将它含进了嘴里用牙齿轻咬着，然后伸出自己的舌尖与它缠绵悱恻。林彦俊还嫌不够似的在床边摸搜着什么，最后他终于摸到了那罐奶油，又在陈立农面前慢慢张开嘴，往自己唇舌上喷出了奶油。

 

殷红的双唇、粉嫩的舌尖、纯白的奶油。

这些东西都形成了强烈的对比，给了陈立农最强的视觉冲击。

 

他眼睛都红了，顾也不上把温柔揉杂在这场性爱中，只知道他的猫在挑衅他，在对他说：

——— 来呀，cream inside me.

 

陈立农哪里受得了，猛地就把他推回了床上，下身开始疯狂加速抽插的速度，还角度刁钻的来回顶弄着他身体里最敏感的地方。林彦俊呜呜啊啊的叫了半天，好不容易拼凑出了一句：“慢点…我真的要死了…” 陈立农却没有理会他，只是一味的越肏越猛。

 

林彦俊没了办法，只能紧紧抠着他的背，咬着他的肩膀被动的承受着这场激烈的性爱。眼看着快感越积越多，终于又一记深顶之后，林彦俊忍不住又泄了一次精，白浊统统喷在了陈立农的耻毛上，又顺着流到了交合的地方，粘腻的粘在他的臀瓣上。

 

陈立农却好像有用不完的体力，又噗嗤噗嗤地又肏了他好几百下，水声和床铺嘎吱嘎吱得声音都成了最好的背景音。林彦俊被肏得哭得满脸是泪，陈立农的背上也布满了大大小小的抓痕。

 

最后他硬是把林彦俊肏到几乎快要崩溃才终于泄了出来，还把精液一滴不漏地灌进了猫咪身体的最深处。林彦俊被弄得射不出东西，只能靠不断抽搐的后穴静静地高潮着，软软地瘫在陈立农怀里几乎快要被融化。

 

好不容易回过神来，猫咪趁着高潮的余韵，眼神迷离在陈立农唇上印下一吻，用哭到沙哑的声音说了句：“生日快乐。”

 

陈立农拉过他的后脑勺，与他磨了磨鼻尖，轻轻地吻了下他的鼻尖痣：“谢谢。”

 

 

我收到了世界上最棒的生日礼物。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
